


Not a Bad Thing

by J_Linz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Het, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/J_Linz
Summary: Kennedy Fox met David Smith, an actor who she’s had a slight crush on and things have been set on fast forward from day one. With the two being tied to others, they take the next forbidden step, agreeing to spend time with each other in Las Vegas. However, something comes up and Kennedy finds herself alone in a luxurious suite. Things take a delightful turn when David does show up and he gives her a taste of what he’s really like. It may not be a bad thing after all, this love affair.





	1. Chapter 1

To say that I was a bit pissed was an understatement. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt that I _shouldn’t_ be. I mean really, what was I thinking? I came out here to have an affair with a married man: something was bound to come up. Thankfully, it wasn’t the wife so I had to count my blessings.

Still, it was frustrating in the least because no one would appreciate the lingerie that I lost weight for; just a few pounds but that and some tightening up did wonders. I _did_ feel like a movie star as I paraded around in the black silky thing in the suite that overlooked most of the strip below. I sat my flute of champagne down to look at my phone once more because maybe the text would change:

[ _won’t be able to make it. Sorry love. But go ahead and enjoy the room and your stay. On me]_

Because it would’ve made me even more upset if I had gotten all the way there just to go back home, when I made it a point to tell everyone that I would be gone for a week. I stopped trying to think about what possible excuse he would have to stand me up and decided to try and enjoy myself. Once my mind was cleared from my moping, I remembered that I didn’t _have_ to be alone: my online BFF was also in Vegas.

I threw my clothes back on to meet her by the elevators; the only way to even get to the floor of the suite was via my key card. Victoria Prince was everything I wanted to be: tall, gorgeous and Hispanic. We had been chatting and role-playing online for a little over a year and there was just something that made us click. So, while that was the first time we had ever met in person, I considered her my best friend, period.

She had kept her word and actually glomped me when she saw me come off the elevator, making us tumble to the ground while onlookers gave us a look. I laughed and hugged her. “Ken!”

“Vick…” I continued to laugh.

She was in awe from the elevator ride to the suite, her jaw-dropping just as mine did when I had first walked in a couple of hours prior. But I chuckled and poured her a glass of champagne. “How the fuck did you manage this?” she automatically went to the panoramic window. And, I thought that the glomp made me blush but no: her question left me biting the inside of my jaw.

“Funny you asked that…” I cleared my throat and went into the story.

Ever since I could remember, I always had a crush on some pro athlete. Whether folks knew of said athlete was a different story. I never thought that I would be like a “normal” fangirl and drool over an actor until the first time I laid eyes on _him_. I had been dragged to New York once–the only way anyone could truly get me to go anywhere– and that former friend treated me to a Broadway play. It was a modernized version of Hamlet, and I was always a sucker for Shakespeare so I really was excited about it. My interest peaked even more when Rosencrantz first walked out. He was absolutely stunning to me: long legs, dark skin, a very contagious smile with an accent that made my toes curl every time he spoke. His performance was flawless and I had become drawn to his every word.

I looked on the program to see who was this fine specimen of a man playing Rosencrantz and I could do nothing but stare at his name: David Smith. It was too plain to be real, two of the most common names in the history of ever. Still, I kept a watchful eye on David’s performance, falling in love more and more.

By the time the play ended, I had already Googled the man and learned all I wanted to learn and made plans to watch more shows that included him in it.

Fast forward a few years and David’s acting got more looks, landing him a voice spot on a highly grossing animated series meant for young adults as a recurring villain. It was right up my alley and I became fully obsessed with him. So much so that when I learned that he, along with the rest of the cast, would be at Comic-Con, I dipped into my life savings to make sure I at least got a photo op with the man. I didn’t have enough money to cosplay but I did get a shirt that had his character on it.

Victoria’s eyes widened when I told her that I actually did meet the man, got a photo with him and surprisingly his phone number. I remember not being able to breathe right because his eyes were definitely on me all the while I waited in line; half the time I tried to convince myself that I was imagining shit. But I noticed he made small talk with me when he didn’t with anyone else unless they were cosplayed as his character. My heart stopped when I saw that he slyly slipped his number along with the autographed photo, and his hand at my hip during the picture was enough to make me lightheaded. I surprisingly didn’t look as though I was gonna pass out.

I still thought it was a joke, that the number was fake but I said _fuck it_ and texted him anyway: all the while, the wedding band on his finger didn’t go unnoticed either. David surprised me when not only did he immediately text back but knew exactly who I was. It took him only a few minutes to convince me to meet him at a bar and I think I broke a world record in how fast I freshened up. I felt stupid when I walked into the bar, only because I had drastically changed from the t-shirt and jeans to a shirt that showed off how top-heavy I was and a skirt that showed off how leggy I was. I definitely tried to convince myself that the outfit was normal, that I had plans on going out anyway, which was the truth.

David was at the bar, no one sitting beside him and I nervously made my way to him. I took maybe three steps and it was like he had a radar, immediately turning and smiling at me. I paused when he made it no secret he was undressing me with his eyes but I eventually made my way to him, sitting next to him.

“… I was definitely not expecting you to change.” He kept that smile and I blushed.

“I, I can go back and change.”

“Please don’t,” that British accent was smooth and seductive, making me want to obey him at will. “I don’t mind it at all.” Back home whenever I was out at a club or bar, I tried to make sure that men noticed my legs first and foremost. So, when David’s eyes lingered on my legs, I held in my smirk and crossed my legs. His eyes snapped back to mine with a smile. “What are you drinking, love?”

I was disappointed but not that we talked about me and the conversation showed no hint of going towards the flirty side. The more he fed me beer– and he gave me shit about that– the more I loosened up and wasn’t so nervous around David. Talking to him that way made him appear to be a normal guy, and I felt silly for my nervousness.

David started to get up and looked at me. “I’ll be right back. Don’t leave.” He smirked and I giggled.

“Wild horses couldn’t make me move!”

“Good girl.” He winked at me and left. My body shuddered as I blushed heavily. It wasn’t the wink that did it but what he called me. I found myself squeezing my thighs together to keep the heat at bay but it really didn’t work; it just made me more aware of how wet I was. I was calmer than before around David but that didn’t change the fact that I had been daydreaming about him between my legs the whole time!

It didn’t take him long to come back but in that short amount of time, the bar had become more packed. I was worried that someone would take his seat so I did the only thing I knew to do: put my legs on the stool. Not gonna lie, I was at a low level drunk and it felt like the right thing to do. I smiled when David came back but his eyes went to my legs once more. I was about to say something about me not moving but him running a finger from my ankle to the hem of my skirt made my entire core shiver. I know: that wasn’t an invite for him to touch me but who was I kidding? David Smith could invade my personal space any day of the week!

I bit my lips as I put my legs down and cleared my throat but David just smiled at me. “Enjoying yourself?” I finally smirked at him.

“Very much so, yes. Let’s get our own table.” He held his hand out to help me out of the chair. I grabbed my beer and let him lead me towards the back of the bar to a few tables. The one we sat at was clearly meant to be unnoticed by the others in the bar, being in the farthest and darkest corner. My heart started to race: was this David’s way of telling me we were gonna make out?

As soon as I sat down, crossing my legs, David was right beside me, his hand on my knee. “You have the best-looking legs I’ve ever seen,” he leaned closer to me, his breath on my ear and it took so much for me not to shiver. “Do you want to know where I want to see them…?”

Seeing that I was low level drunk, I became bold enough to run a finger down his chest with a smirk. “I got a clue where but tell me…”

“I’m sure you’ve heard it before but,” his hand traveled up my thigh, making its way underneath my skirt. “Your legs need to be around my waist or on my shoulders.” His beautiful mistake was when his lips landed right below my earlobe: I let out a small gasp and my body gave in, shuddering a bit. David’s hand squeezed at my thigh as the other one ran up and down my spine lightly, making me arch towards him. “Could you open your legs for me?” I didn’t know what it was about that question in his tone of voice but it made me want to comply immediately. I uncrossed my legs and damn near yelped out when David nipped at my neck. His fingers grazed across my already swollen clit through my panties and I bit my lip hard to keep from whimpering.

As much as I wanted all of this to happen, it also made me think. I looked around the bar to see if anyone was looking but we were so deep in a corner that no one paid us any mind. Just as David’s finger made its way underneath my panties, I grabbed at his wrist and he immediately stopped. “Wha-what about your wife…?”

“A non-factor right now,” I may have stopped his finger but his lips continued to run over my neck. “Just like your husband.” I could feel him smirk against my neck and it was enough to make me blush: I wasn’t the only one paying attention to details. “If they were, we wouldn’t be here right now would we?”

I opened my mouth to answer that but immediately closed it because he was right. I opted for a different question. “… how many times have you done this?” my heart pounded at the anticipation for the answer, especially when it was enough for David to stop assaulting my neck: me and my big mouth.

He tilted my head and made me look at him. “Do you really want to know the answer to that?” there it was. I wasn’t anything special, this was something he did on the regular. But, a part of me was still curious.

“Yeah. We’re too old to be playing games, lying and all.” I just stared at him.

David gave what I said a thoughtful hum, along with a smirk. “You’re so right. I don’t make it a habit of doing this, contrary to what you may think. Once we’re both sober, I’ll be happy to explain more. But for now: I want nothing more than you in my lap, naked.” He said and started to lean closer to me. I was caught off guard by his words and had loosened my grip on his wrist.

Someone had to have paid him to do this to me. My husband, knowing where I would be, knowing that he was my favorite actor, had set this up. It was the only explanation as to why this was happening. My mind was too fuzzy to fully analyze this but it brought to mind what that former friend had told me so many years ago. He told me that when women cheat, it hurts more because we cheat emotionally. Of course, I had two counterarguments for that: why do men believe that we always have to put our hearts into everything, and for us to cheat emotionally meant that whoever we had at home wasn’t showing us enough of it.

I was definitely categorized into the latter.

So, if this _was_ a trap, whelp: my husband was getting what he asked for because I wasn’t going to stop David Smith from kissing me; I damn sure didn’t stop his fingers from easing back inside of my panties. It was a stark reminder of how large his fingers were, as one pressed firmly at my entrance. I took in a breath, it was all I could do to stop myself from moaning out loud, and David gave me a smirk. I spread my legs wider for him and as soon as our lips met, he worked his finger inside of me.

The moan that I was trying to hold back was forced out as I arched towards him, clenching against his finger. David released the kiss too quick for my liking but my body shuddered as he gently pulled at my bottom lip. “Bloody hell, you’re so wet,” he breathed out as he pushed his finger all the way inside of me. He pulled it out slightly, and I knew the reason why: David was going to attempt to add a second finger.

I knew that his cock would be thicker than two of his fingers, but they were so fat, something told me that it wouldn’t be by much! My toes curled at the anticipation as I tried not to tense up… as well as have an orgasm right then and there! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a buzzing on the table: both me and David had put our phones there. He made a slight face at our phones and I wanted to pout and whine as he removed his finger completely. He wiped his finger on a napkin before he picked his phone up: whoever it was, he texted back with a frown and a sigh. “So sorry love; looks like we’ll have to cut this short.” He looked at me with an apologetic smile.

I opened my mouth to ask a million and one questions but thought against it. I had a feeling on who it was that texted him and my face became hot as a bit of jealousy stirred. “It’s okay. I need to get some sleep, anyway.” I semi-lied. It wasn’t _dire_ that I got to bed right then and there, I was pretty sure that because he got me all worked up, I would be up for a while as it was.

I didn’t expect for David to give me a kiss before we left the bar but he did and it was a step below a make-out session! He promised to keep in contact with me and I was left lightheaded and horny as fuck walking back to my hotel room.

Even if he didn’t keep his promise, I felt that my millennium was made that night: I got fingered by David-fucking-Smith.


	2. One

Vickie’s jaw wouldn’t close, even after I finished the story of how I met David. “I’m so mad at you right now,” she finally found her words. “Why did you keep all of that from me?”

“I didn’t want you judging me. As much as I want all of this, it’s wrong and… it makes me feel like a whore.”

“One, no one says _whore_ anymore. Two, there was no way I would’ve thought that about you! You’re not happy in your marriage; sooner or later, you were going to need something, extra. And holy shit, he is definitely it!” her eyes widened and I had to laugh at that.

“Do you know how long I’ve been dying to tell you?” I continued to laugh and then gave us both a refill of champagne. “I just, I don’t know _why_.”

“Um, because you’re cute with sexy ass legs…?” Vickie quirked a brow at me and I shook my head.

“That’s what friends are _supposed_ to say. Doesn’t make what y’all say true.”

“I would throw this glass at you if it wasn’t expensive.” She narrowed her eyes at me and it was my turn to widen mine.

“Yeah, never mind the fact that it’ll cut me…” I blinked and she laughed.

As the two of us went through the first bottle, I told Victoria about how David did keep his word and texted me constantly. I half expected dick pics and lewd comments, not that I would’ve complained, but it was more than that. David was a really sweet guy and was oddly into me. We mainly talked about what he wanted to do to me, which did include a lot of sexy times but also normal things. Things that a boyfriend would want to do for his girlfriend. I was still convinced that this was a very elaborate prank.

The problem was that we both wanted each other and technically couldn’t have each other. There were so many obstacles that got in the way and distance was one of them. I stayed on the east coast while nearly everything he did was either on the west coast or overseas. After texting each other for a few weeks, we both knew that it didn’t matter if we were both married to other people. I was unhappy, he was unhappy: at least he hadn’t been married as long as I had. I just became used to the idea of being stuck and settled, not having a clue that anyone else would even want me.

Well, David wanted me and even if it was just for sex, it didn’t change the fact that _someone_ wanted me.

I had no idea that it would be so easy to sneak away, I admitted. I bit at my lip when I confessed to Vickie that she was used as a scapegoat: I knew that she was going to Vegas for a girls’ getaway and it was just dumb luck and perfect timing that David wanted me to meet him there at the same time. My husband thought nothing of it, especially seeing that “Vickie paid for my trip” and all I would need is a bit of spending money. He drove me to the airport, reiterating about the budget the whole hour drive.

Thankfully, she took it all in stride, even laughing. “All you had to do was let me in on it, goof! I definitely wouldn’t have snitched on you.”

“I know, I know. It ain’t like he has your number or anything like that. Oh! Since he won’t be here to see it, let me show you what I bought for him,” I scoffed because yes, I was still sour about David not being there. I removed the clothes and revealed the simple lingerie and of course, Vickie whistled.

“Whelp… I volunteer for face-sitting…”

“Oh God,” I completely forgot that the woman swung both ways. It was too late to cover myself up so I laughed instead. “That’ll be your last glass of champagne for the night!”

“What? But the night is _young_!” she laughed along with me. I was about to say something else until I heard the door to the suite open. I quirked a brow and started to reach for my clothes. Usually, my fight or flight instincts always leaned towards fight but being half-naked made me vulnerable and _everyone I knew in Vegas was already in the room with me_.

My heart started to settle once I saw David walk inside with a couple of bags. I paid no attention to who he had with him: all I saw was his wide smile and those eyes that lingered hard on what I wore. “Da-David!”

“Who did you expect, love?” he laughed a bit and made his way inside the suite more. My mouth wanted to drop when his eyes diverted from me and stayed on Vickie. I couldn’t read his expression but because of my insecurities and the fact that Victoria was an absolute knockout, I had a feeling that my side guy already moved on to greener pastures.

“I, I don’t know. You said you wasn’t gonna make it…” my voice became small.

“Well, I’m here,” he chuckled and kept his smile at Vickie. “Hello. I’m assuming that you’re a friend of Kennedy’s.” that was the second time he used my whole name but it sounded _so good_ rolling off of his tongue. I usually preferred one of my nicknames, Ken or Kenny.

I remembered my manners and cleared my throat, my eyes darting to the ground. I didn’t know how much of it was in my head but I didn’t feel like watching the two make googly eyes at each other. “… this is Victoria, the one I told you about?”

“Ah. I remember. A pleasure.” I didn’t dare look at the two, my heart would’ve dropped watching him kiss her hand or something like that. Instead, my attention went towards David’s guest, and I could feel myself pale. The man who stood in the background with a sexy smirk was none other than Matt Jones. The only reason why I even knew who he was, was because Vickie had an insane crush on the man. The one thing that we didn’t have much in common was our preferred genres of television. I loved science fiction while Vickie was into soap operas and reality TV. Mr. Jones was infamous in both.

She had every right to be head over heels for the man: Matt was absolutely stunning, even more so in person. He wasn’t as tall as David but he was still taller than me– something that wasn’t hard to accomplish– with perfect jet-black hair and a killer smile. He was dressed casually but I’d seen too many GIFs and screenshots shared by Victoria of Matt shirtless to not be at least a tad bit interested in licking something off of his abs.

_Yep, go ahead and have those thoughts while standing there in your nightie, Kenny…_

I couldn’t help it, because I knew that Vickie would be drooling, I looked over at her and David. They weren’t making out as I feared but my other instincts were right: Matt had her _full_ attention. Her cheeks were a bit rosy but Vickie had a goofy grin plastered on her face. I couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Dave, I think we interrupted their private party,” Matt said and that panty-dropping smirk didn’t leave his face. Good news: his attention was on Vickie as well, which left me to finally be able to look at David fully, who had his own smirk while looking at me. That smile reminded me of what I had on and I wanted to cover up so badly.

“I’m sure that we did, in my suite,” he gave me a look and I wanted to argue that he wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. “My plans were abruptly changed and well, I wanted to spend time with you,” I don’t know why my brain thought that he would be more interested in Vickie because right then and there, it felt as though no one else was in the room except for us two. His words were enough to melt me. “What do you ladies say to going out? Get a few drinks and a bit of dancing?” he asked and I shrugged, looking over at Vickie, who was already nodding vigorously.

“I might need to change, though.” She said but Matt shook his head.

“I think you’re fine the way you are.” He grinned and yeah, I needed someone to look at me the way he was looking at her at that moment.

Oh, wait… I did have someone.

David didn’t take his eyes off of me, licking his lips a bit. “Well, someone else definitely needs to change,” he simply had this predatory look on his face that I couldn’t stop looking at, and because I wore zero panties underneath my lingerie, I was extremely aware of my wetness. “Let’s go take a look at what you brought to go out in.” before I could agree, David led me towards the bedroom. “Make yourselves at home.” He called over his shoulder before he closed the door.

Before I could say or do anything, I let out a gasp as David’s hand roamed over my bottom. “Di-Did you just get in town…?” was all I could think to say, especially when he leaned down and ran his lips over my neck. My entire body shook and I could feel him smiling against my skin.

“Mhm. You’ve lost a bit of weight, love.” His hands were now underneath the lingerie but his fingers didn’t go where I wanted them to go. Still, I arched as his thumbs ran across my hardened nipples and whimpered when he pressed his body against mine: there was no denying that he was hard.

“I, I did it for you.” I breathed out as he lightly pinched at my nipples. It honestly wasn’t a hot spot for me, and my nipples were always on hard, even if lightly. But because he was busy making them even harder, it was simply the idea that turned me on.

“Hmm. Always do things for yourself. I don’t want you to be pressured into doing something just because you believe it’ll make others happy.” He surprised me with his reply and I bit at my bottom lip.

“You’re saying you don’t like the weight loss…?”

“I like you the way you are, pet. But, if losing weight is something that you want to do, by all means, do it.”

“I–” I took in a sharp breath when he started to pinch harder and I shuddered as I felt him throb. Instead of finishing my sentence, because he made me forget, I arched my bottom towards his growing erection.

David chuckled at my move. “This time, no distractions. Kneel over the bed, love.” He nipped at my neck and because I was anticipating everything, I couldn’t do it fast enough! As soon as my knees hit the floor, I spread my legs and bent over the bed, almost trembling from excitement. That excitement grew tenfold when I heard David undo his pants and I bit back my moan as his hand roamed over my bottom once more. This time around, his fingers went where I needed them to be, and I couldn’t help but moan as he rubbed generously at my entrance. I clenched the sheets of the bed lightly as he finally inserted that thick finger inside of me, and I immediately grinded against that digit so that he would take the hint.

We were supposed to be finding me something to wear: this had to be quick.

I damn near jumped out of my skin when David placed a firm hand on my hip, holding me in place. “Don’t move.” The tone that he used to say those two little words didn’t go unnoticed. The night we met, I had an inkling of a feeling as far as what David was. Now? Now, I had confirmation and there was only one way to respond to that.

“… yes, Sir.” Vickie and I roleplayed way too many D/S scenes online for me _not_ to know how to react accordingly. My only wish was that I was able to see the look on his face but his moan was enough for me to know he was satisfied with my answer.

Of course, I stilled myself– as hard as it was to do– and David began to work me with his finger. My grip on those sheets tightened, especially when he immediately added a second finger. He may have told me to stay still but he said nothing about me speaking. A loud moan escaped my lips before I could stop it, my thighs shaking uncontrollably as he shoved both fingers deep inside of me. “ _Now_ you want to be my good girl?” he breathed out and I nearly came at his words, alone.

“I, I’ve always been good, S-Sir…” I had no idea how I was able to speak.

“Have you? Not today. With you parading around in your nightie, showing everyone what’s mine…” he kept a steady pace but the girth of his two fingers was sending me over the edge faster than I wanted them to. What really got to me was that he said I was his. A feeling like no other coursed through my veins. Was that actual bliss at the fact that I was his? “I would punish you for your behavior but I want you just as bad as you want me. Don’t you dare cum.” He added because I was sure he felt how much I quivered on his fingers. I tightened my body up more even though what I really wanted to do was ask what would happen if I did explode. But, I knew the answer, already: he would stop and possibly not touch me for the rest of the night.

Well, we weren’t having none of _that_.

“I w-w-won’t Sir…” keeping my orgasm at bay was harder than I expected but I just couldn’t let the other option happen. All I wanted was to feel him deep inside of me so holding back for a while shouldn’t be a problem.

“Good. You’re so wet, you’re taking my fingers well,” he made it a point to shove them hard inside and I jerked, almost becoming undone. I bit at my lip so hard, I could feel the marks being left on them. My body automatically relaxed once he removed them altogether but I held back a whimper. “Oh? Did you just cum after I said not to?”

“W-What? No, I didn’t–” I rushed. I was a second from arching towards him, to let David know that I wanted more until I felt a sharp sting on my bottom: his palm landed on my ass so quick and hard, I swore the sound echoed throughout the room. Whelp, if the two in the other room didn’t know what we were doing, _they knew now_. Especially when I yelped out as soon as I felt his hand. The bad part about it? The smack oddly turned me on.

“You didn’t what?” David’s tone became a bit dark and my entire body shuddered.

“I-I didn’t cum, Sir.” Again, I had to thank Vickie for our RP sessions because two years ago, I wouldn’t have a clue as to why he spanked me. His hand landed on my ass harder and I bit back another moan.

My body quivered once more when he ran his fingers across my soaked entrance. “Did you cum just then?”

“N-No, Sir…” I tried to tighten my body once more. _Almost, Sir_.

“Good. That smack was for wearing lingerie in front of everyone else. Will you do that again?” his fingers went back inside of me at a slow, torturous pace. I was a second from moving along but remembered he told me not to move.

“I won’t.” was I lying? Part of me wanted to do something bad in order to receive those licks and that weirded me out because it was the first time anyone spanked me. Perhaps a year ago, I would’ve been ready to fight had someone up and spanked me but now, I was so turned on, I debated that it might be worth releasing my orgasm right then and there.

My thoughts were interrupted when David quickly removed his fingers and yet another hard and swift smack landed on my ass, the pain spreading. I screeched and buried my head into the sheets. “ _Sir._ I won’t, Sir.”

“Good girl,” his hand ran over what I could only imagine was the mark he left and I let out a whimper, it was still tender from the smack. “You have much to learn. But for now,” David didn’t finish his sentence as I heard him shift around. I expected to feel his fingers once more but no, that wasn’t his fingers rubbing at my entrance.

Did I mind that he eased inside of me with no mention of a condom? Partly but the feeling of him inside of me made up for it. David was far thicker than anyone I had ever been with but because he prepped me, I could only moan out in pleasure as he filled me. I couldn’t help clenching around him when his hips hit my bottom and he grabbed a handful of my hair with a groan of his own. “Bloody hell. Are you on the pill?” he breathed out as he stilled. While the question threw me off, I was glad for it because I knew for sure that he would pull out and leave me alone when I clenched around his girth.

“No, Sir…”

“Hmm, oh well: you’re mine, anyway.” He rushed and started to slowly thrust into me. I gasped and seeing that I wasn’t punished for squeezing around him, that was the only thing that I moved. My cheeks ached when David let out a moan and picked up his pace, the hand in my hair tightening as the other grabbed at my hip, his fingers digging in a bit harder than what I was used to.

But, that didn’t matter because the hair pull set all of my nerve endings on fire. I almost forgot that I couldn’t cum until I felt the heat from his body as he leaned down and kissed at my neck. Screw working out, I would be fit by all of the tightening I had to do with my body!

He wasn’t overly rough with me; while I wasn’t used to his girth, I’d had rougher sex. Not that I was complaining, the whole idea that David Smith was having sex with me, was enough to definitely make me lightheaded. All that was missing was an orgasm, and if he continued to make me hold it in, I had a feeling that it would fizzle out and he would be highly disappointed.

In the meantime, it was like he was in my mind as David started to give me quick and rough thrusts, slamming into me. His movements– along with the sudden throbbing against my walls– reminded me that this needed to be a quickie. I don’t know why I decided to hold in my moans, it wasn’t like Vickie and Matt were clueless about what we were doing. But, I held them in regardless, reducing myself to slight whimpers.

David’s hand tightened more in my hair, and he made sure I had no way to scream into the sheets. “No. Let them hear what Daddy is doing to you…” he nearly growled out.

I wasn’t too particular about that word, I was just fine calling him Sir. I did the only thing I thought of doing: just rolling with it. I could ignore the whole calling him Daddy thing, and concentrate on the rest of his words. I just hoped that he didn’t expect for me to call him that: I would talk to him later.

I still blushed heavily as I obeyed, and stopped biting at my lips. The next time my mouth opened, an embarrassing moan came out, nice and loud for him. My core started to ache trying to hold in my orgasm and I knew that one of two things would happen in the next minute or so: I would go ahead and become undone or I would simply pass out!

I was glad that neither happened as David started to groan and grunt along with his thrusts. The throbbing that I felt inside of me became more intense and frequent: he was about to explode. “Let it all out, love…” he breathed out. I had no idea if that was the go-ahead but fuck it, I was gonna treat it as such. No sooner as I started to move along with him, pushing my hips towards him, the tingling sensation erupted and traveled so quickly throughout my body, my vision started to become blurry and white. My orgasm catapulted through, making me buck violently against him and wail like it was no tomorrow. I heard just the start of his praises as I drained him out, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I was only aware of his own orgasm because David slowed down, groaning as he gave me deep thrusts. His hand left my hair and seized the other hip, and I could feel that side bruising as he dug in with every slow thrust.

I groaned as he finally stopped, releasing his hold on me. David pulled out and halfway collapsed on my back but I couldn’t have been happier, especially as he planted loving kisses across the back of my neck. “So wonderful…” he breathed against my neck and the last of my orgasm seeped out, making me shudder once more. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to have you?”

“Since first meeting me… Sir?” luckily, I had enough brain cells left to remember that.

David chuckled and lifted off of me. “There’s a time and place to call me Sir and you’ll know when to do so. Although, I won’t complain hearing it twenty-four/seven,” His hands went over my rear and I winced. “But, you’re absolutely right. When I saw you standing in line, there was this gut feeling. You were so timid, so nervous: the only thing I could imagine was you kneeling in front of me. My little taps didn’t leave you sore did they?” he had a bit of laughter in his voice and I narrowed my eyes, particularly so because he couldn’t see me do it.

“They did…” instead of coming back with a smart-ass answer, I decided to tell the truth.

“Oh, lovely pet, I took it easy on you tonight. That was just a sample.” He surprised me and I couldn’t help but look back at him. I immediately became slightly turned on by the look he had on his face: he smirked and bit at his lips lightly, probably admiring the faint handprints he left on my ass.

Fuck. How was I gonna explain those when I get back home?


End file.
